Matt and the Alternate Universe Dimension System
by snels66
Summary: A young boy named Matt is magically transported to the world of Kingdom Hearts. Together with Sora and Riku they must fight Heartless and battle Xemnas to rescue Matt's college professor. short story


Matt SnelickAccelerated English

Period 4Miss Burden

I woke up on a chilled piece of ground. I sat and looked around the desolate alleyway. There was a cold wind, which probably was the reason I woke up.

"How did I get here?" I wondered to myself. "What just happened? Professor!" I began to yell out for help. I then began to recollect my memories about what I was last doing before I found myself in the alley.

"What is this, Professor?"

A man of old age with snow white hair replied back in his raspy voice, "It's an A.U.D.S."

"What's that? It sounds like a disease!"

"Oh, no! It's an Alternate Universe Dimension System, or…A.U.D.S.!"

"Oh, I get it…so…does that mean that this thing will take us to a different universe? I mean…does it work?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"Of course it will work! I've spent years of research on it! I'm ninety-four percent sure it will work!"

"And if the other six percent happens when…"

"I blow up, but I'm sure that is not going to happen!" he replied as he started walking off. He then began pull levers, push buttons, and flip switches as he talked to himself in this scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"Um…Professor…why am I here again?" I asked feeling left out.

"You're here to pick up my remains after I blow up," I choked on my words, but the only noise that seemed to come out of my mouth was something like "Huwhat?"

"I'm just joking!" he said quickly with a little chuckle. "You're actually very important. You're here to start the transfer and you also have to pull me out in case of anything goes wrong. So if you're ready," he started to yell as he stepped into the machine, "let's begin."

My heart began to beat very fast. My throat suddenly became very dry. I stood up and walked toward the control panel of the A.U.D.S. "O.K. I'm ready!" I yelled. He gave me a small nod as he then started yelling out directions to me.

"Push the yellow button; pull the blue, purple, and green levers! Flip that black switch and finally pull that red lever!" The A.U.D.S. automatically began to make noises and started shaking like mad.

"Professor! Is this supposed to happen?" Panic overcame me. I didn't know what was happening, or what was going to happen next. It was right at that moment, when a bolt of electricity hit the Professor.

"Professor!" I screamed. He was shaking like mad. "Professor! Professor!" I yelled as I ran to him. I reached out to pull him away from the machine, but a shock bolted out at me. " Ouch!" I pulled my hand back, but quickly reached out again and tried pulling him away. A large bang was then emerged from the machine. I was then blinded a flash of light and the loud noises began to disappear.

"It must have worked! That thing actually worked!" The alleyway was a cold, dark place. The professor was nowhere to be found. I walked down the alleyway until I walked out onto the end leading to an empty street. I began walking down the street looking for something that might tell me where I was. It was then when I looked up into the sky and saw the strangest sight. There was an enormous, beautiful castle floating in the sky!

"How in the world…" I began, but I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around to see this black creature crawling out of the shadows. I turned to run away, but it attacked.

I managed to fight it off and I started running again, but it came after me. I then felt a rumble in my hand and I looked down to see a large key-like weapon in my hand. "What is this?" I began to ask, but the creature attacked again. With one swipe of my hand I killed the monster. I then heard a voice behind me.

"It came this way, Riku!" A young boy around fifteen came around the corner. "Found it! Oh wait…sorry, I thought you were a Heart…" he stopped. His black clothes were the first thing I noticed. I also noticed his blue eyes which were scanning me over. He began scratching his head of brown spiky hair. "How can that be…another one?" he said as he held out his hand, which held a weapon that looked exactly like the one I had.

"Another keyblade?" said a boy of silverfish, long hair as he walked around the corner. His crystal blue eyes were looking at the weapon in my hand as held out a similar one as well. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" screamed the first one.

"Does someone want to explain to me where am I, what is this thing, and what that demon-animal was that just attacked me!?" I yelled. The two boys looked at each other, and then the brown haired boy stepped forward.

"I'm Sora and this is Riku," he stated. "And you are?"

"I'm Matt."

"Matt, you're in 'The World That Never Was' and…"

"The World That Never Was? If it never was…how can it exist?"

"It's a Nobody world," Sora replied. "Because it was created by Nobodies it never _truly_ exists."

"What's a Nobody?" I asked.

"A Nobody is created when a Heartless regains its' heart," Riku said. "A Heartless is formed when a person loses its heart to darkness. This world was created by Nobodies. That thing you have there," he said pointing to the weapon, "is a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade?" I asked. Sora patted me on my shoulder.

"Yes, a Keyblade. It's used to rid of all the Heartless and the Nobodies. I have one, Riku has one," he said holding his out, "and now it has chosen you." My head started spinning. All of this was hard to handle.

"Whoa," I said to myself. "What were you guys doing chasing after that one measly Heartless?"

Riku looked very stern as he answered, "It attacked this old man who appeared out of the sky and now that I think about it…he was calling for help…from you."

"The Professor! Where is he?" I asked.

Riku and Sora hung their heads. I knew something was wrong. "Is he hurt?"

"He was kidnapped by Xemnas." Riku stated.

"What?" I yelled. "Who's Xemnas?"

Riku stepped forward ahead of me further into the street. He looked up toward the castle as he answered in a calm voice, "Xemnas is the head Nobody. He captured your Professor because Xemnas wanted to know how a human was capable his kind of transportation."

"You know…how he appeared out of nowhere. Only Nobodies and Heartless are capable of that…until you two came. Xemnas probably kidnapped him so he could try to steal his ability to do that," Sora added.

"But he can't. It was by accident that we even got here!" I exclaimed.

"Then we have to save him before Xemnas does something to him!" Sora yelled.

"Then let's go. We have to get up there to the castle," Riku stated. "Hold out your Keyblade, Matt." I held out my weapon so that the tip of mine almost touched the tips of Sora's and Riku's. Before I knew it, a ray of light emerged from the center of the blade tips. I watched the light circle around us, until it got too bright that I had to close my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hallway decorated with white, eccentric decorations. I automatically assumed that the three of us were in the castle.

"I'll never get used to those light transportation," Riku said.

"I wondered when you two would get here," said a voice. All three of us began looking around the hallway. Finally, at the edge of a hallway, a black substance appeared on the wall. It began to grow in area until a man walked out of it. He dressed in a long black cloak. He had long gray hair and had a very stern, but confident, look on his face. "I will have those keys one day."

"Xemnas!" Riku and Sora yelled.

"What did you do with the Professor?" I yelled at him.

"What is this? Another Keyblade holder?" he questioned. "Relax." He snapped his fingers and with a little poof of smoke the Professor appeared on the floor unconscious.

"Professor!" I yelled. I ran toward him, but Riku and Sora held me back.

"Don't worry…he's fine. Apparently, he doesn't have the ability that I desire. In other words…he's useless to me," he paused and began scanning the three of us, "unless…he can be used as a bargaining chip for that mysterious key of yours."

"Matt! Don't listen to him!" Sora screamed.

"He's trying to trick you!" Riku added.

"Silence! This does not involve you!" Xemnas hollered. He snapped his fingers once again and Riku and Sora vanished into a puff of black smoke. I gasped. "Now…why don't we just trade?"

I walked up toward him and held out the Keyblade.

"You're too easy," he whispered.

"So are you," I replied. I quickly pulled back the weapon and lashed out against him.

"You fool!" he shrieked. "Do you not know how powerful I am?!"

"Bring it." I retorted. He attacked. He called out and right away hundreds of Heartless emerged. I attacked them all to get to Xemnas. He threw some part of dark aura balls at me. I couldn't let them hit me. I could only imagine what would happen. I dodged every one he threw at me and also eliminated every Heartless that attacked me. I finally made to Xemnas.

"Just you and me now," I said. I could tell he was exhausted. He leaned up against the wall gasping for breath. I launched myself at him and with one final stroke he burst into black flames.

"I did it." I exclaimed. Sora and Riku fazed back into the hallway looking confused.

"You did it!" Sora yelled.

"You beat Xemnas!" Riku added. The Professor started making noises. I knelt down beside him. I didn't have a clue on how I was going to get home.

"I think that's for you," Sora said patting me on my shoulder. I looked up. The same dark mass that Xemnas appeared out of began to form on the wall again. Inside the shadow of the substance was the image of the science lab back home. Both Riku and Sora glanced over their shoulders.

"I think I'll go," I said. I picked up the Professor and walked toward the portal.

"Thanks Matt," Riku said.

"Yeah…for everything," added Sora.

"No problem, but if it's all the same…I hope I never see you guys any time soon." I said as I walked through the portal.

"Where are we?" the Professor asked.

"We're in your science lab."

"Did it work? Did my machine work?"

"Sadly, Professor…I don't think you did. You just passed out as soon as I turned the machine on."

"Oh…well at least I didn't blow up, huh?" he added. "Where ever did you get that bracelet?" he said pointing.

"Oh…it's just something I got from a friend…just recently."

"That's very nice."

"Thank you." I said as I played with the key-like charm on my bracelet.


End file.
